Time of Our Life
by jamieschmidt
Summary: Carlos has had a long, stressful day. He's simply filming an update video when James walks in...   Jarlos oneshot. Rated M for a reason!


"Hey, what's up guys, this is Carlos bringing you another video of me answering fan questions!" Carlos said to his laptop. He was on Youtube, filming a short update.

"Okay, so that was the last question!" He concluded. Suddenly, Sydney started barking loudly, running to the front door.

Carlos looked over quickly to the door then back to the screen. "That's just James, he's bringing Fox over for a little play date." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

James walked in, holding Fox in one arm. He set him gently in Sydney's bed, fast asleep. He tried to keep Sydney back but she sniffed him all over, waking him up. He was instantly energized, and started playing right away.

"Hey, James!" Carlos greeted his secret boyfriend. They had been dating for almost 6 months, but have had to keep it exclusive, even from the other band members.

James strolled over and started massaging Carlos' shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked the younger boy.

"Filming a quick video. I'll wrap it up." He said goodbye and hit upload. The page freezed, the apple pinwheel of death showing up.

"Oh, come on!" Carlos said, repeatedly tapping the upload button. Frustrated, he shoved away from the desk and stepped up to James, resting his head on James' broad chest.

James' arms instinctively wrapped around Carlos securely, placing a cheek on his hair.

"Stressful day?" James asked. He could always sense when something wasn't quite right.

"Hell yeah. Long and stressful." He looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Maybe you can make it better?"

James smiled and lightly pressed his lips against the Latino's. Carlos reached up, pulling James to him. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along James' lower lip. With a groan, James opened his mouth, inviting him in.

James pulled away to strip off his shirt, encouraging Carlos to do the same. If had been a week since they did anything, and both felt the need for each other as they reconnected.

James sat on the table behind him, pulling Carlos with. Hands roamed each other's bodies, feeling the memorized muscles, caressing the soft skin they knew so well.

Carlos, in an act of spontaneous horniness, lifted himself onto the table, straddling James. He grinded himself into James, the older boy grasping Carlos' hips as they continued making out.

Carlos started working James' belt, pulling his pants down just far enough to see that James went commando.

"You slut." Carlos grunted against James' lips. He grabbed James' dick, earning a shocked gasp from him.

He placed his big hands on Carlos' back, pulling them even closer together as Carlos pumped James expertly. He returned the favor, pulling out Carlos' monster cock. They pumped each other before Carlos pushed their cocks together.

"Ohh, Carlos." James moaned as he worked their erections in one hand, their skin contrasting.

Carlos kissed James' neck, moving up to whisper in his ear. "I want you, Jamie. I want to feel you inside of me."

James opened his eyes, seeing the want on Carlos' face. He pushed the boy off him, stripping his pants off and grabbing a condom.

"No." Carlos said, grabbing his wrist. "I want to feel _you_, not a condom."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Carlos nodded, tossing the wrapper to the floor. James pushed Carlos over the table, sticking an index finger in his mouth. When he deemed it slick enough, he slowly inserted into Carlos. Carlos groaned, making fists and placing his head on the cool table top.

"Another." Carlos demanded. It had been so long since they did this, but he knew what he wanted.

James hesitantly slipped in another finger, making Carlos groan. He scissored them, trying to stretch Carlos as well as he could.

"Okay, I'm good." Carlos said, surprising James.

"So soon? You sure you're ready?" He asked, not wanting to hurt Carlos. He spun him around, guiding him to lay on his back.

"I'm sure, come on James, I can't wait anymore, I _need_ you."

James obliged, pressing the tip to Carlos' hole. He heard Carlos take a deep breath and pressed slowly in. The younger boy made no sound, grasping James' forearms tightly as the pain shot up his spine.

James stopped when he was all the way in, waiting for Carlos to adjust. A few moments later, Carlos languidly rotated his hips. When he met no resistance, he groaned out. "Move."

James gradually pulled out, resisting the urge to barrel back in. He pushed in again slowly, Carlos whimpering in response. "I said _move_ James, you're not going to break me."

He shoved back against James' dick, balls slapping his ass. James finally obeyed, giving Carlos what he wanted as he pulled out and drove in. Carlos moaned as his prostate was slammed into again and again as James furiously fucked him.

James was digging his fingers into Carlos' hips, leaving marks that were sure to bruise. The laptop beeped but they both ignored it as they moaned in sync with each other.

James felt the familiar tingling in his stomach and grabbed Carlos' dick, determined to make him come first. Carlos moaned as James pumped him vigorously.

"_Ohh, James I'm close_." He panted, squeezing his eyes shut. He grasped the older boy's forearms again, practically screaming out when he comes hard, splashing white liquid all over James' hand and his stomach.

James continued to barrel into Carlos, desperate to reach his own orgasm. A few seconds later he was moaning out, releasing into Carlos' used body.

He slid out, sitting next to Carlos on the clean side of the table.

"You are a beast." Carlos complimented him, running his hand through his lover's hair.

"Only for you, baby." He replied.

Carlos' phone started ringing and he reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

James glanced up quickly as Carlos gasped.

"I _what_?"

He ran over to the forgotten laptop, the screen lighting up.

Four videos had been auto-recorded and uploaded. Carlos dropped his phone, as James joined him in shock.

"Oh my God, Carlos! Delete them, quick!"

Carlos quickly erased all the videos, groaning as he noticed they already had a few hundred views each.

James' own phone rang and he answered it right away.

"Okay." He said after listening for a while.

Carlos sat with his head in his hands. He looked up as James walked over to him.

"Who was that?" He asked miserably.

"Management." James replied.

"Figured. What'd they have to say? Are we fired?"

"No. But we got quite a warning."

Carlos shook his head, smirking at James. "We really need to be more careful."

"With cameras, yes. But that was one hell of a fuck." He said, winking.


End file.
